


Fire starter

by rawwrrr (ladyYellow)



Series: Honey AU [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Child Park Chanyeol, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentioned Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Slice of Life, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyYellow/pseuds/rawwrrr
Summary: Jongdae and Sehun almost gave up looking for a kid to adopt.Usually they were rejected because their powers were dangerous, Jongdae wants to tell them having powers doesn't make any difference in raising a child, if anything, it makes things more interesting.Fate must want them to start their own family though, because they find the perfect son for them.“Mr. Sehun, my eyes can do the same thing...”





	1. Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to write how they adopted their beautiful babies.  
> It will be a series of three works where I'll explain the past of Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yixing and Zitao and how they were adopted.  
> Also, they're going to be posted in chronological order, so you can guess Chanyeol was the first one who arived to the Kim family.  
>  _Uh... Are you interested in knowing a little bit more about their first months with their new family? If so, let me know._
> 
>    
>  **An aclaration before you get to read this:**  
>  **Superpowers aren't a common thing in this universe, so people has their reservations with the individuals who have superpowers.**  
>  **Aaaaand... Jongdae is 33 and Sehun is 31.**

Chanyeol doesn't remember how did he ended up in the orphanage. Ms. Lee (the lady in charge of the place) told him his mother died when she gave birth to him and the hospital staff brought him here, but that was it. He doesn't understand why does she look at him with that bitter expression, though.

Chanyeol is a lonely boy. He has been sleeping in a tiny room since he remembers. No one wants to talk (let alone play) with him, so four years old Chanyeol spends his time staring through the window of his bedroom (no one wants to share it with him) the people walking on the street. However, that’s alright for Chanyeol, he doesn't like them, the other boys always tease him and call him words he does not know the meaning, but they sound awful and make him want to cry.

Ms. Lee has this idea in the back of his head that Chanyeol isn't normal that was confirmed when he broke her mercury thermometer (Chanyeol was too hot that Ms. Lee thought he would burst into flames) and miraculously, he didn't die. It's like something inside him wants him warm, and the furthest away from water he can be too.

Chanyeol knows he must be clean but he hates when Ms. Lee obligues him to take a shower every third day, not minding Chanyeol's teary pleads to not use cold water on him. Ms. Lee used to remind Chanyeol that the water wasn’t cold, because he was the only one that complained about its temperature, but she stopped at some point. The other boys don't understand why the weird boy complains that much though, the water is great. But to Chanyeol, somehow warm water isn't enough, it must be close to boiling for him to be comfortable enough to enjoy the shower, any less temperature makes him shiver uncontrollably, and causes him high fevers, in hopes to rise his body temperature (hence the high fever that made Ms. Lee suspicious).

Chanyeol doesn’t remember when Ms. Lee started to bring him food once a day, something that looks like rotten meat and moldy soup that's not even warm, and Chanyeol hates it, because he hates the cold. More than the awful cold food, he hates that he’s now completely isolated.

Chanyeol knows he’s different from the other kids. He knew since forever, but it was confirmed the first time Ms. Lee brought him food to his bedroom. He thought how nice it would be if he could just heat the food with his hands, so he put his small hands under the plate and he concentrated in the feeling of warmth rushing through his entire body. He closed his eyes and he felt the flames coming through his fingertips, leaving a ticklish sensation.

Ms. Lee doesn't want Chanyeol to be there. She's always trying to give away Chanyeol to the first couple willing to accept him, she doesn't want to deal with him.

Chanyeol has been returned twice to the orphanage, both families complained of how he reduced to ashes every single piece of furniture in their house and Ms. Lee thinks she's dealing with a pyromaniac kid, that's what the logic says. And to her logic, the soonest she makes him leave, the better.

 

Jongdae and Sehun arrived to the orphanage where Chanyeol is by mere coincidence. They’ve been looking for the right place to adopt their child for more than a year now, always being rejected because of their powers, no one really trust them to be able to not kill a human being, especially when it comes to Jongdae (obviously, electricity seems way more dangerous than wind).

So this time, both Sehun and Jongdae agreed to not show their powers. Jongdae wouldn’t be able to deal with rejection one more time. Sehun wants his husband to have all he wants, and if lying will get them the kid Jongdae much wants, Sehun will lie for him.

“Come this way, please. This is Chanyeol” Chanyeol's now used to people visiting him. He gets defensive immediately, though he's curious when he see two men visiting him this time. A tall one and the other is rather short, he barely reaches the other's eyebrows.

“Oh, isn't he lovely, Hun-ah?” Chanyeol doesn't move when the smaller man talks. The taller man nods, with a serious expression, while the other is smiling widely. He resembles a cat to Chanyeol's eyes.

“Uh-” Ms. Lee looks at him with a severe expression.  _ Be nice, Chanyeol.  _ “Hi...” the smaller man giggles and the expression of the other softens visibly. Chanyeol worries when the smaller man walks to him slowly and kneels in front of him to be able to look at his eyes.

“Hi baby, I'm Kim Jongdae” Chanyeol looks confused and he stares at Ms. Lee. What is he supposed to do?  _ Introduce yourself, dumb brat. _

“Uhm... Hello, Mr. Kim. N-nice to meet you, I'm Chanyeol” he mumbles, trying to look at Jongdae's eyes, he has really nice eyes, they look like liquid caramel.

“Oh~” he smiles “Chanyeol is such a big name for a precious little baby like you, don't you think so, Sehunnie?” the other man (Sehun, Chanyeol guesses) hums in agreement, his expression is still serious and Chanyeol is frightened by his presence. “How do you like to being called, baby?” Chanyeol still looks at Sehun, cautious.

“Uh- The others call me freak...” Ms. Lee deadpans and growls imperceptibly, but Chanyeol then notices something that catches his attention. Sehun's eyes shine in a glowing electric purple and he opens his eyes widely. “Mr. Sehun, my eyes can do the same thing...” he mumbles showing Sehun his ruby red eyes and that's the thing that makes Sehun smirks.

“Really?” Chanyeol nods. “That’s why Yeol is locked up here, Ms. Lee?” Sehun's voice sounds so deep and Chanyeol feels something deep inside his chest, suddenly warming him up despite the broken heater and the wasted blankets that do nothing for covering him. In front of him, Jongdae is frowning.  _ You promised not to, Sehun. _

“Chanyeol's a lonely boy who hates to interact with other kids-”

“No one wants to be my friend, they say I have demonic eyes” Chanyeol is crying and Jongdae can't help but hug the little boy. “They don't like me...”

“Chanyeol, I told you to shut up-” Ms. Lee turns around before she says something else, realising her feet are no longer touching the floor. “What-?” Chanyeol looks at Hun, his eyes glowing once again in that mesmerising purple color, as he uses his fingers to control the air surrounding Ms. Lee.

“Love...” Jongdae looks at Sehun with a scolding ready to get out of his lips, but the tallest is quicker. “Do you think Chanyeol would be happy with us?” Jongdae smiles.

“I'm certain of that, Sehunnie. We can take good care of Chanyeol, baby” Chanyeol thinks for a brief moment how curious is to watch these interactions between two males but he discards the thought when Jongdae speaks to him “Do you want to come with us, Yeollie?” Chanyeol opens his eyes widely.  _ Someone wants to take him with them? _

“But Mr. Kim, I'm-” Chanyeol wants to cry, because the other boys are right. Chanyeol hides his face in Jongdae's chest, crying loudly. “I don't want to be alone Mr. Kim. But I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm broken...” Jongdae strokes Chanyeol's back and rubs soothing circles.

“You're not broken, baby Yeol. Look at me” Chanyeol raises his head and he looks at Jongdae's face. Jongdae then creates tiny electric sparkles in his fingertips, barely perceptible. Chanyeol's eyes wander between Jongdae's white irises and his fingers. “We'll love you as you are if you decide to come with us” Chanyeol looks at Ms. Lee, still levitating and still scared and then to Sehun, his face impassive, but somehow it seems warmer to him now. Jongdae is smiling at Chanyeol, still stroking his back.

“When can we leave, Mr. Kim?”

“You j-just have to sign the papers, Jongdae-ssi. Chanyeol can leave today if- if you want to” Ms. Lee sounds nervous because Sehun's presence (and power) makes her nervous. Some part of her is relieved, though. If they’re like Chanyeol, the chance of the weird kid returning is low.

“Awesome. Can you help baby Yeol with his things while I sign my part of the papers, baby?” Jongdae says and Sehun puts Ms. Lee ln the floor again, his eyes coming back to brown, as if nothing happened. Jongdae passes Chanyeol to Sehun and the kid fidgets with his clothes, wondering if it would be rude to look at Mr. Sehun’s eyes.

Jongdae and Ms. Lee leave the room and Sehun stays to help Chanyeol with his few belongings (just some pieces of clothes, too old and too big for being comfortable).

“We're going to buy you a new wardrobe, Yeol. Would you like that?” Chanyeol nods, nervous.

“How should I call you, sir?” Sehun seems to think of it, before Chanyeol speaks again. “Dad is fine? I don’t know what I should call Mr. Kim... Won’t you get confused if I call both of you ‘dad’?” Sehun smiles at the innocent boy. Sehun was worried that somehow, a kid would find it weird to have two dads, but so far, what seems to trouble them is how to call them so Sehun and Jongdae don’t get confused.

“Whatever makes you comfortable, baby” Chanyeol thinks of it.

“I’ll call you papa, then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm well, for those wondering how the kids arrived to their lives, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
> I'll be working on the next one, along with my other projects, so be patient with me.  
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Read you soon ;)


	2. Ignition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years old Chanyeol is really a sweet boy.  
> Jongdae and Sehun think it shouldn't be that hard to take care of a boy with superpowers, right?  
> Well, it is if you don't know exactly what superpower he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ I'm back!  
> This was supposed to be just a oneshot, but as I started to write the next events, I realised that I should as well introduce a little bit more of context for you.
> 
> This is really fluffy~  
> Enjoy it!

As soon as they adopted Chanyeol, Jongdae asked for a month of vacations. Sehun asked for it too, but his boss told him they were in the middle of a project, so the most time she could give him was a week.

🔥

Chanyeol loves having his own room.

Sehun and Jongdae had it ready, painted in navy blue color with a single bed in the center of the room. The closet was empty when he arrived, but it is starting to get filled with new clothes, all to Chanyeol's liking (he likes plain simple stuff, he seems to love red).

Sehun offers Chanyeol to buy him whatever furniture he wants to make his bedroom more comfortable, but he's too shy to ask for it.

“I may burn everything, papa. I don't want you to return me. I'll sleep on the floor, it's fine” Sehun tries really hard not to frown. Having powers is wonderful, he can't imagine being ashamed (or afraid) to have them. And that makes him angry, because what kind of people return a kid to the orphanage as if they were clothes you didn't like from the store?

“It is fine, baby. It wouldn't be the first time we mess up something in the house because our powers get out of control” Jongdae hugs his son and Sehun stares at them fondly. Jongdae always knows how to read his husband well “You're just too young, controlling ourselves takes time baby, but we can help you with that, right Hunnie?” Sehun nods, hugging his family.

Chanyeol sleeps in his bed since the first day.

🔥

Chanyeol’s bedroom doesn’t have a bathroom, but he uses the one in his parents’ room.

The first time is a total disaster. Jongdae and Sehun try to set the bathtub with warm water, but Chanyeol complains it is too cold. Sehun frowns when he tests it with his elbow. For him, it is perfect.

“Maybe he feels that way because of his power, baby” Jongdae tries to analyze the situation. His brother whom controls frost, Minseok, can't shower with warm water because he says is too hot. With the time, he has learnt to tolerate it, but that's the main reason Han and Minseok rarely shower together.  _ Maybe Chanyeol's power has something to do with heat? _ They don't know his power yet.

“I have an idea” Sehun disappears from the bathroom, leaving a naked Chanyeol covered in a towel and a confused Jongdae. He comes back with a steaming mug. “Why don't you try this, baby?” Jongdae looks hesitant, but he nods. Chanyeol tests the water with his little finger and he smiles, pleased.

“I like it, dad” Sehun smiles triumphant.

“I know, sweetheart. We're sorry for that, we didn't know it was too cold for you”

“Uhm... Hun? How are we going to heat the water now that's in the tub? It would be a waste to throw it to fill it again with hot water” Chanyeol stares at his parents. His new papa always seems to be frowning, and his dad has cat lips.

“Wait a minute” Sehun leaves the bathroom again and Jongdae sighs. Sehun comes back again with a metallic stick on his hand and he handles it to Jongdae.

“What is this for? To hit you with it?” Sehun rolls his eyes.

“No, dumba-” Sehun stops in the middle of the word, remembering he can't swear in front of Chanyeol “Put it in the water and give us a really nice lighting, love” Jongdae hits Sehun with the stick and Chanyeol giggles softly, amused of his parents.

“Are you insane? I'm not stupid. I don't want to die” Sehun rubs his thigh, where Jongdae hit him.

“Love, you know I wouldn't ever hurt you. You just have to trust me. I'm an engineer, I know what I'm doing. Yeollie, tell dad he must trust me” Chanyeol opens his eyes widely, and looks at Jongdae.

“Dad, I don't think papa would hurt you” Jongdae sighs.

“If I die-” Jongdae grabs the stick and puts it inside the bathtub, then he directs a discharge of electricity through his fingers, waiting for it to electrocute him, but it doesn't happens. What happens is that Jongdae throws away the stick yelping. “Holy Jesus, it's hot!” Sehun laughs.

“Oops?” Sehun forgot Jongdae is resistant to electricity, not hot stuff (including himself haha).

“Couldn't you think the stick would heat enough to burn me, engineer?” Jongdae looks hurt at Sehun, who can't stop laughing. Chanyeol is laughing now too.

“I’m sorry, love. But it worked. The water now is hot, so Channie can enjoy his bath” Sehun unwraps Chanyeol from the towel and he helps him to get in the tub.

Chanyeol loves when his papa calls him ‘Channie’.

🔥

Sehun eventually has to come back to work again, but it's fine because Jongdae stays with Chanyeol all day, making delicious food. Chanyeol loves all the food Jongdae cooks.

“Come on, Yeollie. I don’t know what to make for dinner if you don’t tell me what you like-”

“I don’t know, dad” Jongdae thinks this probably has something to do with how they gave him just awful food in the orphanage, so takes it as his own personal challenge to discover all Chanyeol's favorite dishes.

“Have you ever tried Italian food, sweetheart?” Chanyeol shakes his head, looking surprised. Jongdae would give anything to know what his son is thinking. “Would you like to try it today?” Chanyeol looks hesitant, but he nods and Jongdae smiles.

Chanyeol stays in the kitchen with Jongdae to watch him prepare the pasta and the sauce. His dad really speaks a lot, but Chanyeol thinks it's cool how he knows a lot of things. He may be able to teach Chanyeol some.

“Baby, can you pass me some paper towels, please?” Chanyeol is happy to help his dad, so he grabs the paper tissues to give it to Jongdae. Chanyeol's dad isn't thinking that they still don't know what Chanyeol power is.

“Oh oh” Jongdae turns around to look at his son and he frowns when he sees the paper towels covered in flames and Chanyeol looking at them confused, not knowing what to do. What rings a bell in Jongdae's head is that Chanyeol hasn't thrown the burning paper crying in pain.

“Fire?” it's all Jongdae can say before the fire detectors turn on.

The water spraying the kitchen is cold, so both Jongdae and Chanyeol hiss at the sensation.  _ His power is fire. _

In Jongdae's mind, there's the idea that he has to protect Chanyeol from the water.  _ His power is fire. _ He grabs the kitchen gloves to cover his hands and drag Chanyeol to the living room, without actually touching him (water and electricity aren't a good combination).

When Sehun comes into their house, it smells like wet and burnt. Jongdae and Chanyeol are sitting on the couch, both of them with a towel over his shoulders, and Jongdae is stroking Chanyeol's hair, wearing Sehun's insulating gloves. There's a half eaten pizza on the table.

“Love, did you short-circuited our electric installation again?” there's no heat in Sehun's words, proof of all the times that had happened before. That's the reason why they have fire detectors in their house in the first place (bringing Junmyeon at three in the morning to extinguish the fire in their studio didn't go that well).

“I don't think it is a good idea to have fire detectors anymore, HunHun” Sehun looks curious. “Yeollie controls fire”

“Water hurts us, papa” Sehun understands. His husband and his son aren't really compatible with water. So he smiles at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol confirms that even when his dad looks serious, he's really nice.

“I'll bring fire extinguishers tomorrow, my pretty babies~”

“Thanks, Hunnie” Sehun kisses Chanyeol's forehead and Jongdae's lips. Chanyeol blushes at the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The idea for heating the water in the bathtub came from here:**  
>  We have this stuff at home that can heat water in a container, and it's basically a piece of metal, in a wooden base that you plug and the electricity starts to heat the metal and the heat is transferred to the water. The wood kind of controls how warm the metal gets.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it.  
> Thanks for reading ❤️


	3. Combustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can someone please convince Jongdae to stop working so he can stay with Chanyeol longer?  
>  _...anyone?_

“Dad, don't go...” Jongdae's heart breaks into pieces the week before he comes back to work. He told Chanyeol he has to go back to work, so his son will have to spend his mornings with his younger brother, Jongin, because he's the only one that can actually take care of Chanyeol at that time. “What if Jongin doesn't like me, dad?”

“Nini is really cool, Yeollie. You will love him-”

“But dad... Why I should go with Jongin?” Jongdae’s eye twitches. It’s the fourth time he explains this to the younger during the day.

“Baby, I already told you, this is not open to discussion. I’m sorry. You know adults need to work, right? You know I need to help your papa working, otherwise we won't have as much things as we have right now-”

“Can't Mr. Lu take care of me instead, dad? He's really nice, dad” Jongdae sighs.

Han spends time in his house often, since he’s one of his husband's college friends (stupid engineers. Oh right, _he's an engineer to_ _o_ _)._ And even when Han and Sehun are already married _(why his older brother had to laid his eyes in the weird Chinese engineer?)_ and have their own responsibilities, they still hang out in each other's houses to chat _every single week._

Han was the first one of the family that met Chanyeol, even first that his own brothers (has Jongdae mentioned that Chanyeol is really shy?). Sehun and Jongdae were afraid Chanyeol would be nervous to meet his uncles, but it turned out well. His son was a little bit more reluctant when he met his oldest brother Minseok (the second time Han came home after Chanyeol arrived), their powers immediately rejecting each other. Chanyeol’s eyes glowed in liquid red and Minseok’s in crystal ice blue.  He captured one of the flames that Chanyeol was letting scape in an ice bubble and Chanyeol relaxed. Minseok smiled, and his eyes turned back to hazel brown.

Jongdae understands Chanyeol anyway, telekinesis is a really cool power and the kids always seem to be amazed by it, and Han (the bastard) knows it. He usually shows them how he can move things around, make himself levitate, or make them levitate. Of course Chanyeol would think Han is nice (his son doesn’t have to know Han’s scary to everyone more often than not).

“Baby, Han-gege has work to do too-”

“I can go to his work with him, dad. I’m sure he won’t mind” Chanyeol mumbles.

“Chanyeol” Jongdae isn’t scary. Jongdae is a really nice dad, with curly lips and straight eyebrows which give him a cute appearance. But when his eyes shine in that pearl white color, with his pupils barely visible and static running through his skin, Chanyeol knows his dad is starting to get angry. “You're staying with uncle Jongin during mornings, that's until we can find a school for you to attend, did I made myself clear, young man?” Chanyeol pouts but doesn't protest any longer.

 

When Sehun arrives home that night, Chanyeol is already asleep, and he finds Jongdae sobbing on their bed. As tired as he is, Sehun takes the time to give his husband a massage and tell him is alright to be strict with Chanyeol sometimes. _How is he going to learn how to be a good person, love?_ Jongdae still feels terrible.

 

Sehun drives Chanyeol in their chrome Kia Imagine to Jongin’s workplace next monday. When they arrive, they get down from he car, Chanyeol grabbing Sehun’s hand and Sehun carrying Chanyeol’s backpack.

Sehun hands Chanyeol his stuff and Chanyeol starts to walk, but his papa stops him.

“Aren’t you forgetting anything, Channie?” Chanyeol looks at his papa, and then at his backpack. He has his lunch, his sweater, and some colouring books, along with his crayons. Chanyeol shakes his head, he doesn't think he is forgetting something. “What about a 'see you later’ kiss, baby?” Chanyeol then smiles. _Oh, that._

“See you, papa~” Chanyeol kisses Sehun's cheek before he walks into the dance academy where Jongin teaches, the elder is already waiting for him.

Jongin and Sehun had been friends since high school. They met because of the dancing club (because Sehun loved to dance as well as Jongin) and they’ve been stuck together since then, not minding that after high school, Sehun went to study Electrical Engineering and Jongin decided to study Arts. They still met at the classroom covered in mirrors, where Jongin used to practice ballet.

“Uhm... Mr. Kim?”

“Oh, Channie~” Chanyeol flinches, he doesn't like when this Jongin calls him like his papa, even when he's his uncle “You can call me uncle Jongin” Jongin smiles and Chanyeol nods, hesitantly “Come here, the first class is about to start”

Jongin gives Chanyeol his hand and Chanyeol holds it. He feels a weird feeling in his tummy and suddenly they're at the classroom. Chanyeol looks at Jongin, surprised.

“Uncle, how did we-?” Jongin teleports from Chanyeol's side to the corner of the room and back to Chanyeol's side.

“Teleportation, Channie” Chanyeol then smiles. Teleportation is cool. Not as cool as telekinesis, though.

 

When Jongdae comes to pick Chanyeol from the academy, he finds his son staring at his youngest brother and smiling. The elder smiles too, Jongin is as gracious as a swan when he dances, his moves very soft and delicate.

“Baby, I'm here~”

“Dad!” Chanyeol runs from his place on the piano to Jongdae. “I love this place! The piano is really nice~” Jongin is right on front of them when Jongdae lifts Chanyeol in his arms.

“I can see that, baby” Jongdae smiles tiredly at his brother “Thank you for taking care of him, Nini. Didn't he give you a lot of troubles?” Jongin laughs.

“Not really, hyung. Yeollie is a good boy. But you look like a zombie, how was work?” Jongdae sighs.

“Awful, as you may imagine” Jongin nods “I seriously don't know why I'm doing this...”

“Hyung, Sehun-ah has offered you several times to leave your work. You know he earns plenty of money as Project Manager-” Jongdae gives Jongin a soft shock. “Ouch, what was that for?”

“Don't let him hear you, Nini. His ego is big enough already. I know I don’t need to work, I just need to keep my mind busy-”

“Now, hyung. You needed to keep your head busy because you didn't like being home alone, but you won't be alone anymore now you have Yeollie” Jongdae sighs once again.

“I don't know, Nini. I'll have to think about that-” Jongin is about to say something, but Chanyeol interrupts their conversation.

“Uncle Jongin, can I call you uncle Nini?” Jongin smiles, pleased.

“I'd love that, Yeollie~”

“Can you tell dad that I want to play the piano, uncle Nini?” Jongdae tries not to laugh, because his son is so precious, but Jongin still talks to his brother.

“I think that he already knows that, baby~” Chanyeol looks at his dad. _Do you, really?_ Jongdae nods, pecking his son's forehead.

“Should we ask your papa for a piano tonight?” Chanyeol claps his hands, excited.

“Yes!” Jongdae starts to walk with Chanyeol still on his arms, to collect his stuff, before leaving the academy.

“Same hour tomorrow, Nini?”

“Alright, hyung. Tell Sehun-ah to be on time tomorrow, I start earlier on Tuesdays”

“Sure, Nini. Thank you for taking care of Yeol” Jongdae looks at Chanyeol “Sweetheart, say thank you to your uncle-”

“Thank you, uncle Nini!” Chanyeol blows a kiss to Jongin who teleports by them to give the kid a cheek kiss and to ruffle his brother's hair.

“See you tomorrow, guys” he teleports again to the corner of the room again.

“Brat” Jongdae huffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This](https://i.postimg.cc/hvpZtGYM/190228-KIA-PRESSIMAGES-04a-JPG-RGB.jpg) is the wonderful car that Jongdae and Sehun have. It is a model that, as far as I read, was inspired in the wind and it's electric (now you see why is perfect for them?).
> 
> I'm not sure how long it will take me to write the next parts, I'm trying for the next part to not take longer than a week but who knows.  
> Until then, I really hope you're enjoying this so far~  
> Read you soon ;)


	4. Oxygen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day in Chanyeol's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be short. Just a brief chapter about their lives, their routine.  
> As I wrote, it became longer and longer and I couldn't stop myself.  
> Sechen just got me going and I just needed to write everything! (there are plenty of ideas in my head anyway).  
> I hope you don't mind (?).
> 
> Please enjoy.

When Sehun comes into Chanyeol's bedroom to wake him up, Jongdae has already made breakfast for everyone and has already packed all their lunches. Chanyeol knows this because the house smells like bacon and pancakes and coffee.

“Wake up, Channie~ It's time to get ready for today~” a sleepy Chanyeol doesn't want to get up to go to kinder (he doesn't have to stay with his uncle Nini anymore because his parents had found him a school).

“I don't wanna go, papa. 'm tired” Chanyeol mumbles and Sehun sighs.

“Make room then, let's stay here until dad comes to wake us up” Sehun lies down by Chanyeol's side, over the blankets and Chanyeol protests softly.

“Papa, you are using so much space” Sehun hugs his son tightly and Chanyeol whimpers. “So cold-” Sehun laughs against his son's hair and the boy shivers. Somehow, Sehun's skin is always cool (it might be because of his power too), but as uncomfortable as it may be to Chanyeol, sometimes it's nice too (wind and fire can make a great combination sometimes).

“Are you sure you want dad to wake us up?” Chanyeol thinks of it, and he shakes his head. His dad will electrocute his papa, and Chanyeol doesn't like to see neither of them in pain, even when both assure him it doesn't hurt Sehun at all (air isn’t a conducting material, _ha)._ “Let's go then, breakfast is waiting for us”

Sehun helps Chanyeol to change from his pajamas into his daily clothes. Half of his wardrobe now has superheroes (who would say Chanyeol was going to be fan of Marvel?), so today's choice is an Ironman shirt, with a grey hoodie and blue jeans.

Just when Sehun is finishing to comb his son’s (always messy) hair, Jongdae comes in the room.

“Are my handsome husband and son ready?” Chanyeol giggles and runs to his dad to hug him. Jongdae lifts Chanyeol in his arms and he walks to his husband, to peck his lips. The boy turns his head to look away.

“Eww dad, you're sharing germs with papa!” Sehun laughs.

“I hope this has nothing to do with your germaphobic friend, Oh Sehun, or he will be banned from this house from now on” Sehun laughs harder.

“Dad, what does _garm-phobic_ means?” Jongdae puts his son on the floor again.

“Germaphobic, sweetheart. It means you're scared of germs”

“But aren't they mean dad? They make you ill, it's normal to be scared of them”

“Uhm- Engineer” Jongdae looks at his husband “Help me?”

“You're an engineer too, love” Jongdae rolls his eyes and Sehun shakes his head “Sometimes people is very very scared of something with no reason baby, and that fear makes him do dangerous things, like drinking cleaning products to be clean inside” Chanyeol gasps. “That’s why phobias are something serious, Channie~” Chanyeol nods reverently and Jongdae looks at his son and his husband worried, he doesn’t want to cause any traumas to the kid.

“Alright, alright... Enough scary things for today, boys. I'm late already and you have to leave soon too, so let's go now” Jongdae walks out from the room, followed by Chanyeol and Sehun.

 

Jongdae is zipping up his leather jacket, ready to leave. Sehun looks at Jongdae, in those dark slacks and the hint of his navy blue shirt under the jacket and he grins. Jongdae notices it and grins too when he grabs his keys. Sehun wiggles his eyebrows when Jongdae turns around to kiss them goodbye.

“You're impossible” Jongdae tries to sound tired, but he doesn't. Sehun smirks.

“You love me, though” Jongdae rolls his eyes.

“Against my best intentions, yes” Sehun laughs.

“Good to know, because I love you too” Sehun kisses Jongdae's jaw but he lingers there for a little longer “Watch your mouth, baby boy. You may be older, but daddy is still in charge here” Sehun whispers and Jongdae shivers. The taller kisses his jaw again and then he waves his hand inviting him to leave already “Have a good day love, hmm?” Jongdae frowns when he turns around.

“Goodbye dad!” Jongdae turns around again and smiles at his son, completely ignoring Sehun.

“See you later fireflight, I'll come to pick you from uncle Myeonnie's clinic at three thirty, alright?” Jongdae leaves the house to take the bus and head to his work without looking at Sehun, who's still smirking. _Tonight promises something interesting then._

“Let's finish this so we can take you to school, alright Channie?” Chanyeol eats happily his eggs with bacon and orange juice, while his papa drinks his coffee. They really love Jongdae's food.

When they finish, it’s already too late, so they don’t even have time to take their dishes to the sink. Sehun frowns at the mess they're leaving before them, feeling slightly guilty, knowing that Jongdae will arrive home tired and the first thing he will do will be cleaning the mess they left behind, but that can't be helped.

“Help dad to clean when you come home, please Channie?”

“Yes, papa” Sehun helps Chanyeol with his coat and he grabs his backpack.

 

Chanyeol attends a school really close to Junmyeon's dental clinic (he was the one who actually recommended it to them), so Jongdae's elder brother comes to pick him at two in the afternoon and Chanyeol will wait there for his dad, before they go home. The school is expensive _af,_ but Sehun pays for it effortlessly because it assures his son won't have troubles with his powers because the principal has superpowers too.

“How was your day at school today, Yeol?” Junmyeon asks just like every other day and Chanyeol giggles because Junmyeon's voice is really soft. Chanyeol shows pridefully his drawing of his family to his uncle. He made sure to plasm the color of their eyes when they use their powers (because he’s learning colors right now). “This is really good, gorgeous! I'm sure your dad will love it!”

“Do you really think so, uncle Myeonnie?” Chanyeol's eyes shine with red sparkles and Junmyeon nods, as they walk to the clinic.

“He will place it somewhere in your house, I’m sure of it. But now I'm jealous, baby” Chanyeol looks at his uncle worried. “Why your dad can have such a beautiful piece of art and I can't?”

“I can make one for you, uncle Myeon!”

“Would you do it, baby?” Chanyeol smiles and nods, feeling relieved that he can make his uncle _unjealous_ (?).

 

Sehun insists that Jongdae should pick the car from his workplace in order to make it easier for him and Chanyeol to go home.

“We can handle just fine by bus, Sehunnie” Jongdae can hear Sehun sighing for the nth time.

_“I know, baby. But it’ll be more comfortable for you to drive Chanyeol back. It’s safer-”_

“No one will kidnap us, Oh Sehun. Relax just a bit”

_“Love, listen-”_

“No, you listen, brat. Don’t you think I’m able to take care of my son and handle myself just fine?” Jongdae still feels his pride hurt because Sehun is a successful manager and he just works as a documenter in an office (the fact that his husband earns way much more money and he’s able to provide Jongdae and Chanyeol with a life full of luxuries without effort makes it absolutely worse).

 _“I’m not saying that, princess”_ Sehun tries to soothe Jongdae with the pet name, and it works because the elder relaxes as he listens to his husband _“I will feel more comfortable if you drive our son home, I can take the bus or Yifan can give me a ride back home-”_

“But Sehunnie, I-”

 _“Come on, love. You’re a excellent driver, I taught you myself”_ Jongdae rolls his eyes _“Prove me again why I’m so proud of my good baby boy and maybe a reward will be in order for you tonight, Dae”_ Jongdae blushes.

“What time do I pick the car up?” Jongdae growls.

 _“Now baby, is this the way you talk to your daddy? I’m seriously disappointed. I might take back that reward”_ Sehun tries to remain serious, using his cold voice but he chuckles innerly, knowing he made his husband nervous (he hears the giggles of his coworkers at the other side of the line).

“When can I pick it, _Sehunnie?”_ Jongdae wouldn’t openly call Sehun ‘daddy’, that’s for sure, but they have their secret code.

_“I’m taking lunch around half past two, love. I’ll be waiting for you outside the building”_

“Fine, see you later”

 _“Where’s my goodbye kiss, love?”_ Sehun can assure by this time, Jongdae is about to slam his head on his desk.

“I hope you choke with your coffee, asshole” Sehun laughs mumbling ‘I love you too’ before Jongdae hangs up the phone, fuming.

 

As soon as uncle and nephew arrive to the clinic, Junmyeon excuses himself before he disappears behind a door (one where Chanyeol isn't allowed to get in because it's dangerous) to treat a patient. Sehun and Jongdae's son is greeted by Irene, the receptionist. She offers him warm tea (another superpower issue is that he rarely drinks cold beverages) and a corner in her desk to do as he pleases while he waits for his dad.

Chanyeol takes out his crayons and asks politely for paper, which Irene gives him.

Chanyeol draws for his uncle Junmyeon, asking Irene for details when he’s not sure about something. “Noona, have you seen which color are uncle Junmyeon’s eyes when he uses his power?” Irene, as her receptionist, is aware of these kind of things (like his power, his husband’s power, their likings, dislikings...).

“They’re blue, sweetie” Chanyeol smiles, he knows that color. He grabs a blue crayon from his box of crayons, a vibrant aquamarine that Irene helps him to choose.

“Which color are Mr. Wu’s eyes, noona?” Irene is hesitant. How could someone explain ‘tornasol’ to a four year-old?

“Uh... They’re like... pink and green?” Chanyeol looks at Irene, confused, wondering if someone can really have those color in their eyes “They change depending on the light, baby. It’s something your uncle explained to me a while ago, but I guess you’ll have to ask Mr. Wu himself to explain it to you” Chanyeol nods and hesitantly takes a dark forest green and a fucsia crayon.

 

Just when he's about to finish his drawing, Jongdae comes into the clinic to pick Chanyeol.

“Junmyeon-hyung! Where's Chanyeol-ah?!” Chanyeol peaks his head from the desk and Jongdae catches a glimpse of brunette strands and he smiles “Noona, have you seen my son?” Irene shakes his head giggling. It’s all a game, the boy likes to play hide and seek with his parents. “Where could he be?” Jongdae hums.

“I’d appreciate if you stop being your usual whining self for five minutes, Jongdae” Junmyeon comes out, wiping his hands with a paper towel. Irene tries not to smile when Jongdae pouts, suddenly looking ten years younger. “You’re scaring my patients-”

“I ain’t scaring anyone, hyung” Jongdae rounds the desk to find Chanyeol, with his crayons scattered over Irene’s desk and a drawing of what he thinks may be Chanyeol (the figure in red) and two other persons (one in blue and one in pink and emerald). “Here you are!” Chanyeol smiles at his dad “What are you doing, my little fireflight?”

“Uncle got _jelly_ about the drawing I made for you at school, dad. I was drawing one for him” Jongdae looks confused.

“Jelly? Oh... You mean jealous baby” Chanyeol nods “Your uncle is always such a drama queen-” Junmyeon protests with a ‘hey!’ before he smacks Jongdae’s head. “Ouch, hyung!”

“Learn to behave yourself, you aren’t five anymore” Chanyeol handles his finished work to his uncle Junmyeon “Oh, Yeollie! Is this for me?” Jongdae’s son nods quietly “This is so lovely! I’ll hang it here for everyone who comes into the clinic to see it! Would you like that?” Chanyeol shakes his head “No? Why baby?” Chanyeol hides his face behind his dad’s chest. _He’s shy_ “What do you say if I put it in my desk? Is that better Yeollie?” Chanyeol hums in agreement.

“Ok, my beautiful fireflight, it’s time for us to go home. Pick up your things so we can leave” Chanyeol starts to save his crayons in the box once again as Jongdae speaks to Junmyeon “Thank you so much, hyung. I hope he didn’t gave you a lot of troubles...”

“Stop worrying about it, he’s been doing just fine this month, Dae. He’s a good boy"

“I’m just afraid he isn’t comfortable around us...” Junmyeon shakes Jongdae’s shoulder slightly.

“Listen to yourself, Jongdae. And then look at Chanyeol” the younger looks at his son and he smiles when he sees him talking with Irene about Ironman and how he isn’t allowed to watch Deadpool’s movies just yet, because papa says he’s too young for them “My little Dae, your son is the happiest boy in the world. I know you’re scared, but I promise he’s fine, he loves both of you, he loves his family and his life. He’s alright”

“Are we leaving now, dad?” Junmyeon lets go of Jongdae and Jongdae kneels to lift Chanyeol in his arms.

“Yes, prince. It’s time to go home because uncle still has work to do. Say goodbye, Yeollie” Chanyeol extends his arms to his uncle, who receives him, before he kisses his forehead and handles him to his dad again.

“Goodbye, uncle Myeonnie!”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, little prince”

“Yes, uncle!” Junmyeon gives Chanyeol one of the lollipops which are meant for his younger patients.

“Thank you for picking him up, hyung”

“That’s what family is for, isn’t it Dae?” Jongdae nods, ready to leave the clinic “Oh... Is Minseok visiting you today?” Jongdae shakes his head but Junmyeon is already giving him a blue container “It’s ok, can you give him this when you see him, I forgot to bring it to him-”

“You could always ask Yifan to take it to him-”

“And make him fly with this weather?!” Jongdae shrugs his shoulders. _What’s wrong with the weather anyway? A little of wind never killed anyone_ “Anyway, I’d prefer if you give it to him, Yifan can be so careless...” Jongdae asks Chanyeol to hold the container for him (as he’s carrying him).

“Alright, hyung. See you tomorrow”

“Drive carefully, Dae”

 

Sehun bought the car with especial features in order to make it safer for everyone. Inside the car, there are placed two extinguishers, and the fabric of the seats are fireproof (in case Chanyeol can’t control his power and suddenly sneezes fire or anything).

“Baby, we’re going to the supermarket to buy some groceries for tonight’s dinner” Chanyeol hums “Can I trust you will behave, my love? I don’t want to tell your papa you don’t deserve dessert tonight...”

“I’ll behave, dad” Jongdae knows he will. Except for that awful tantrum he threw because he wanted marshmallows and Sehun didn’t buy them because he argued it was too much sugar for the little kid. Chanyeol bursted into tears and his power got out of control and he almost burnt him and the entire store, if not for Sehun who was able to control the amount of oxygen around Chanyeol.

“Alright, honey”

“I’m not papa, dad. Why do you call me ‘Hunnie’?” Jongdae laughs.

“Honey, like the thing the bees produce, sweet pie... Don’t you like ‘honey´?” Chanyeol shakes his head “Then, how do you want me to call you, baby?”

“I like it when you call me fireflight-”

“My gorgeous fireflight is it then~” Jongdae parks the car in front of the supermarket “We’ll be superquick with this, alright? You can choose what we’re having for dinner”

“Alright dad!”

 

Jongdae brings home a bag full of groceries to prepare lemon pie and samgyeopsal for the dinner. In his back he’s carrying Chanyeol’s backpack and his own laptop bag. On his hand, he's holding Chanyeol.

“Can I press the code, dad?” Jongdae nods.

“Go ahead, baby, do you remember the numbers?” Chanyeol smiles and dials the six numbers. “Perfect, now it's time me to-” Jongdae looks what this morning was his pristine kitchen. “What in the electron's name-?!”

“Dad?” Chanyeol looks worried, but then he remembers Sehun asked him to help his dad because he will probably be tired (and mad) when they arrived. “Do you want me to help you?” Jongdae breaths in and out, trying to calm himself. _You’re so dead, Oh Sehun._

“Yes... please, baby. Can you help me to watch the noodles as I clean this whole mess?”

“But papa asked me to help you clean, because he said you would be too tired-”

“Of course he would say that...” he whispers “Alright baby, you can help me taking the dishes to the sink while I start with the dinner? Then you'll help me to check on the noodles, alright?” Chanyeol nods, starting to take the forks and spoons his papa left behind.

Jongdae measures the amount of water and noodles to cook them. Then he chops vegetables and fries eggs for everyone's dinner. He takes the dough he left in the freezer and covers it with butter, pieces of apple, cinnamon and sugar to bake it.

Chanyeol is just finishing his task. Jongdae smiles at his son before he yawns. _He's so tired._ He rolls over his sleeves, ready to wash the dishes when he feels some arms encircling his waist.

“Hello, love” Jongdae leans his back against his husband's chest, relieved he's not alone anymore.

“I didn’t hear you coming... I thought you'd be still in the office”

“Hmm” Jongdae hates when Sehun doesn't give full answers “Yifan-hyung send me home earlier. They're working on this new project and since I don't know how to make budgets, apparently, I was dismissed and here I am” Jongdae nods “Disappointed?” the soft breeze Jongdae feels on his nape could be product of Sehun's breathing or his power. Who cares anyway?

“Papa! You're here!” Sehun lets go of Jongdae to lift Chanyeol.

“My beautiful Channie, were you a good boy today?” Chanyeol nods “Did you help dad?” Chanyeol nods again. Sehun looks at Jongdae “No deaths today?”

“The entire kitchen survived! A reason to celebrate, isn't it?” between Chanyeol's fire, Jongdae's lightning and Sehun's wind, surely they manage more often than not to blow up the kitchen (Jongdae killed the microwave, Chanyeol burned the tablecloth and Sehun ripped away the curtains, and that was just last week). So it's a miracle to have an uneventful dinner.

“Please help dad with the table as I wash the dishes, Channie~” Jongdae would protest if he weren't this tired.

 

Sehun doesn't mind to clean everything after the dinner if that means he gets to hear Jongdae's muffled lullabies for Chanyeol to make him sleep. One of them lulls his kid every night, otherwise the young firebender will have nightmares and he will end up sleeping (more often than not) between Sehun and Jongdae. Not that they complain, but Sehun tends to roll on his sleep so, of course, he will crush his little (who barely reaches the meter) son.

 _“In a far land, there was a king...”_ Sehun smiles to himself when he rolls over the sleeves of his pink shirt once again to wash the dishes. He's lucky Jongdae is singing his favorite one _“And a young man who lived by him...”_ the story of a lonely king and his baby. _“A young man and anyone else, and six months was the little man’s age”_

Sehun closes his eyes to pay attention to the voice of the man who has been his husband for almost six years now. Never ever he imagined he would be hearing his college crush singing lullabies to their son as he washed the dishes on a quiet Thursday night, but he doesn't mind it at all.

He valued his freedom when he was young, but now he has come to terms that this is what was supposed to be his purpose in life.

 _“This is the waltz that sings the king...”_ what if he never planned to get married? _“To make his baby go to sleep”_ what if he never planned on starting a family? _“He sings like this ‘Sleep, my dear. Because the sun is falling down’”_ what if he never saw himself as a dad? Sehun realised it was always about Jongdae. What Jongdae wants, Jongdae has it. No matter if it was a boyfriend, a husband, a house, a car, to adopt a child... Sehun loves all Jongdae brings to his life, _everything._ Therefore he has to make his husband happy.

 _“To sleep, to sleep, what else to do? The bright full moon is coming to look. To sleep, to sleep, what else to do? The twinkle stars are coming here too”_ when Sehun peeks through the door, Jongdae is placing an already asleep Chanyeol on his bed. Sehun can't help but smile. Jongdae looks so adorable, he's an amazing dad.

Sehun holds Jongdae's hand to drag him to their bedroom, where they undress to change into comfortable pajamas.

When they're both in the bed and covered with the blankets, Jongdae remembers something. “Weren’t we going to play today, daddy?” Jongdae cocks and eyebrow, but then he yawns and Sehun shakes his head, condescending.

“You're too tired for that, my sweet little princess. I need you to rest or you will pass out soon. And we don't want that, right?” Sehun kisses Jongdae's slowly.

“Hun... I've been thinking-”

“Hmm?” Jongdae rolls his eyes, because humming could literally mean anything when it comes from Sehun, but that's just how he is.

“I want to be able to spend more time with Chanyeol...”

“Whatever makes you happy, my gorgeous Jongdae. You know you don't need to worry about money or anything, you don't need to stress yourself with work. I can pay for-”

“I know Sehunnie, it's just-” Sehun massages his shoulders and Jongdae moans in relief.

“I know, baby. Think of it Dae, there's still plenty of time” when Sehun stops the massage the room is silent, they can hear Chanyeol's soft snoring and now they're both falling asleep too.

“Hunnie?” Jongdae whispers.

“Hmm?” the elder completely ignores the annoying answer and presses himself closer to Sehun's chest, who instinctively hugs his waist.

 _“This is the waltz that sings the king...”_ Sehun smiles with closed eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _In a far land, there was a king and a young man who lived by him._   
>  _A young man and anyone else, and six months was the little man’s age._   
>  _This is the waltz that sings the king to make his baby go to sleep._   
>  _He sings like this ‘Sleep, my dear because the sun is falling down’_   
>  _To sleep, to sleep, what else to do? The bright full moon is coming to look._   
>  _To sleep, to sleep, what else to do? The twinkle stars are coming here too._   
>  _This is the waltz that sings the king..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [The King's Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0NY2jtViic) is the lullaby Jongdae sings for Chanyeol. I promise I tried for days to find a version in English but I couldn't, so this will have to do it. The lyrics Jongdae sang were roughly translated and arranged by me to match the melody but I'm completely sure they don't. Still, 'The King's Waltz' (or 'El Vals del Rey' in Spanish) is a very beautiful lullaby wrote by Cri-Cri (very famous here in Mexico).
> 
> Thanks for the patience and thanks for reading.  
> Don't forget to let me know if you're liking this so far~  
> Read you soon ;)


	5. Exothermic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Why does Jongdae stopped working?_  
>  It's a little bit complicated.  
>  _Why does Chanyeol have a brother?_  
>  Well... This will take a little more time to explain.

“I'll be leaving to Beijing in a month” Jongdae is folding clothes in their laundry room, so he thinks the noise of the washing machine makes him hear things.

“Excuse me?” he looks at Sehun, as he stops his task for a second. His husband is leaning on the doorframe, looking anywhere but Jongdae.

“The company wants me to supervise this project for a year...” Jongdae leaves the clean clothes forgotten over the washing machine.

“Excuse me?!” Sehun takes a step back.

“I tried to say no love, but I-” Jongdae is getting angry, Sehun can tell, his eyes are glowing white already. The younger knows Jongdae won't harm him in any sort of way (and it's not as if he could, with Sehun always being taller, broader and stronger than his husband).

“Oh Sehun, are you listening to yourself?! Are you _fucking_ leaving me alone with Chanyeol for a year?!”

“Love, listen... I know this is very sudden, and I swear I tried to say no, but you know how my work is. You know I have to check-”

“You were never gone this long, Sehun” Jongdae sighs and his eyes go back to his normal color.

“I know, Dae” this must be serious then, since Sehun rarely calls him by his name. “But this project is important. Minseok-hyung's firm-”

“Is he leaving too?!” Sehun shakes his head.

“No, but Yifan-gege-” Jongdae glares at Sehun, fuming. His eyes go back to pearl white. The anger running through his veins manifests itself in the form of electric sparkles coming out from his fingers, small lightnings leaking through his skin and his soft wavy hair undulates with the static. Sehun tries to remain as calm as he possibly can. Jongdae won't harm him, but it's certainly scary (now he understands why Chanyeol doesn't like to make his dad angry).

“I dare you to finish that sentence, Sehun” Sehun knew Jongdae wouldn't take the new well, but he hoped he wouldn't reacted like this. _Welp._ Sehun's eyes change now too. The electric purple glows when he covers his own body in a thin layer of cold (insulating) air, his only protection against his husband's power.

Sehun hugs him. Jongdae fights to get out of his arms. Sehun keeps them tightly lock on his waist.

“No! Leave me! Sehun, let me go!” Sehun presses kisses on Jongdae's electrified skin, not minding the screamings. He just manipulates the air to create a bubble of breathable fluid in a room surrounded by vacuum. _There's no sound if there's nothing to propagate it._

“Calm down, Dae. It's ok, I promise everything it's going to be fine” Jongdae fights for a little longer but Sehun doesn't let go of him. His smaller husband yells and swears and _tries_ to electrocute him for some minutes, until he finally breaks into sobs and tears. “Baby, it's fine” Sehun keeps kissing Jongdae's neck and shoulders. “Everything it's going to be ok. I promise you, my lovely princess”

Sehun turns Jongdae around and Jongdae cries in Sehun's chest, until he has calmed down. Just then, Sehun normalizes the air in the room.

“Hunnie...”

“You can come with me to China, love. The company will pay for all your expenses and-” Jongdae shakes his head softly. As much as he wants to be with Sehun, he can't leave Korea. He works here, his son is being raised here.

“No, Hun. You know I can't- Chanyeol-” Sehun kisses Jongdae's forehead and nods, almost reverently. He understands. Chanyeol won’t get used to China.

“We’ll figure it out, Dae”

🔥

“I'm picking you after school today, sweetheart” Chanyeol stares at his dad, confused.

“Aren't you going to work today, dad?” Jongdae looks at Chanyeol over his reading glasses (he’s re-reading his Chinese books once again) before he looks at his husband, both getting ready to leave for school and work. Sehun gives him an encouraging smile and Jongdae sighs.

“No, baby. I’ll be working at home from now on, to have my afternoons free for you” Chanyeol erupts in laughs and he hugs his dad tightly.

“Aren’t we stopping at uncle’s clinic, dad?” Jongdae shakes his head “Uncle Myeonnie will be sad” Chanyeol mumbles and Sehun watches his husband’s reaction quietly. Jongdae clearly tries not to pout. He knows Junmyeon isn't happy, _oh God, he knows._

He discussed this with his brothers before taking a definitive decision.

_Junmyeon and Minseok were completely against it. Jongin was just hesitant._

_“You were never someone who enjoyed staying at home, hyung. Are you sure of this?” Jongdae (really) wanted to say he wasn’t, but he is an adult (most of the time, at least), and the adult in him knows this isn't just because it would be nice to wake up late (something he won’t do, anyway)._

_“Someone has to take care of Chanyeol while Sehun isn’t in Korea, Nini. If I keep working in an office, I’d hardly have time for it. It’s the best option, really-”_

_The only comment he got after that was from Junmyeon, saying that he would miss his nephew._

“We will visit him from time to time, baby. Don’t worry about that” Jongdae’s voice is shaking and Sehun’s heart breaks into pieces. Jongdae is about to cry, but he still tries to smile for Chanyeol.

_The elder sobbed in his husband’s shoulder for nights (every single night for three weeks), thinking and thinking in every possibility, At the end, Jongdae quitted his job and took one as a translator for a publishing house (his work consists in translating texts from Chinese and English into Korean). And Sehun, as any good husband would do, bought him the best laptop on the market to make his work easier (and to skype in the highest resolution available)._

“Ok, dad” Sehun takes Chanyeol's backpack and helps his son with his coat, as he does everyday.

“We're leaving now, love. Are you sure you'll be alright?” Jongdae nods softly, looking away from them. “We'll see you later then, Dae” Jongdae doesn’t answer and Sehun closes the door, sighing.

When they leave, Jongdae cries again because he is alone. Chanyeol is at school, Sehun is leaving to Beijing in a week and all of his brothers are working too. He feels useless, helpless... unable to provide anything to anyone. Somewhere deep in the back of his head, he knows that’s not true. Sehun made it very clear as soon as the option was over the table.

_“I feel so bad doing this...” Sehun watched Jongdae signing his resign letter with shaking hand. That wasn’t the moment to comment how much he loved his hands when his husband writes. “I’m the elder, I’m supposed to be taking care of you two” Sehun turned Jongdae around and the pen fell from his fingers._

_“Listen, Jongdae. This is in no way degrading for you. If you think you’re doing absolutely nothing productive here at home, you’re wrong. I’m so proud of you because you’re choosing our son over yourself in some way. You’re giving him something I can’t always give. I don’t want him to grow up with missing paternal figures, Dae. I want him to experience love” Jongdae cried silently and Sehun let him rest his face against his chest._

_“I should be the one taking care of you...”_

_“Hey. Don’t feel bad because I’m the one earning more money. Money doesn’t matter to me. I offered you to stop working-”_

_“Hun, I told you I don’t want to-”_

_“And I understand. You won’t be tied to housework, you’re my husband, not my housekeeper. My point here is, money isn’t everything Jongdae. Chanyeol could grow up surrounded in luxury, but he wouldn’t be happy. You’re giving us the most important thing in life, and that’s love. Not even all the money in the world could buy half the love you give us everyday” Jongdae stopped crying and Sehun kissed him slowly. The taller smiled when the buzz of electricity disappeared from his husband’s body._

Jongdae keeps reading his book, remembering all his vocabulary. When he gets too bored of it, he starts cooking tonight’s dinner, before he leaves to pick Chanyeol at the school.

 🔥

Sehun’s flight departs tomorrow at seven in the morning.

Jongdae helped him during the week to pack everything he may need for the first days. He packed everything else into boxes (a whole bunch of shoes and clothes) to send it to him later.

Sehun was barely home arranging everything in regard his time in Beijing. His brother-in-law Yifan helped him to get a flat where both of them could comfortably stay for a year. It assures enough privacy and spaces for their own husbands to visit them, even when Yifan won’t be there the 365 days of the year as Sehun.

“Why is papa leaving, dad? Doesn't he like us anymore” Jongdae lifts Chanyeol in his arms (it’s getting harder as his son grows up) and kisses his cheek.

“No, my little fireflight, it’s not that”

“Then?” Jongdae strokes his son’s hair. Sehun is taking a bath right now. He must go to sleep early, or it will be a pain in the ass to wake him up in the dead ass morning to take him to the airport.

“Papa has work to do in China” Chanyeol frowns.

“Can’t he do it here, dad?” Jongdae is now sad. He looks at the bathroom, wishing he has psychic powers. _Yes, can’t you Sehun?_ The answer, of course, is ‘no’.

“No, baby. You know papa is super important and he has to check on people of China...”

“Does he know Chinese?” Jongdae shakes his head, smiling.

“Sadly no, baby. He will have to learn there-”

“Do you know Chinese, dad?”

“I do, Yeollie” Chanyeol thinks of it, while Jongdae listens when the water stop running. Sehun will be in their room soon, just covered in his towel and dripping water and as much as he loves that view, he knows touching isn’t a good idea (Jongdae learnt to control his electricity around water when he was three, but why to risk it?).

“Can you teach me?”

“Uh?” Jongdae has lost track of what his son is saying.

“Can I learn Chinese, dad? Can you teach me?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure, fireflight, why not?”

“What did I lose here?” Sehun comes in the room just in that moment.

“Dad is going to teach me Chinese, papa!” Sehun grabs a pair of boxers from their drawer (one of the few that aren’t packed yet) and takes his towel off to dress himself. Jongdae tries not to grin when he sees his husband’s well proportioned body through the mirror. Chanyeol isn’t really bothered nor surprised for watching one of his parents naked.

“That’s awesome, Channie!” Sehun is wearing a boxer when he turns around. “Why didn’t you teach it to me, love?” Jongdae rolls his eyes.

“I tried to teach you for years, you- _silly”_ Jongdae places Chanyeol on the floor “It’s entirely your fault if you don’t know a single thing”

“I don’t like how it sounds” after Sehun says that, the room is silent. Neither Jongdae nor Sehun say anything at all, both of them lost in their own world. Chanyeol notices that, because he doesn’t say anything at all. He observes them instead.

Sehun is now on his sweatpants, with no shirt (the winter will come soon, but Sehun isn’t really affected by cold). And Jongdae keeps checking his husband’s suitcase, trying to figure out if something is missing.

Time passes by and Chanyeol falls asleep on his parent’s bed. When Sehun notices it, it’s almost impossible to move their son from their bed and he decides it won’t harm them to sleep with Chanyeol just that night.

“What’s the worst thing that could happen, love?”

“Aside from some burnts, I guess nothing” Jongdae concedes.

🔥

“I swear I'm eating properly, love-”

_“I don't believe you, Sehun. You look thinner...”_

“It may be the camera-”

_“The camera, my ass. You can't lie to me, I'm your husband”_

“Can a man lose a pound of weight?”

 _“I knew it! Oh no, your muscles are going to disappear”_ Jongdae barely notices Sehun is rolling his eyes. It feels domestic, almost as if he were there. _“Don't come back if you don't look exactly the same”_

“Quite a drama queen” Sehun would give everything to kiss the pout away from his husband's lips.

_“Excuse me?!”_

“Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby. I'll look hotter when I come back to Korea and you'll have to eat your words~” Jongdae nods imperceptibly. “Dae?”

_“I'm here”_

“Sorry, I thought the screen froze again” Jongdae mumbles something like ‘ _you wish, asshole’_ and Sehun chuckles. Back at the time when they were boyfriends, Jongdae used to swear a lot. Now they have a kid, he can’t do it that frequently “Sorry, what was that?”

 _“I’d rather don't speak about frozen screens”_ Sehun laughs and Jongdae frowns.

“Come on, that's a funny story-”

_“Speak for yourself. You weren't stuck with something shoved in you ass for five minutes-”_

“You got to cum at the end” Sehun smirks and gives Jongdae _that_ look.

 _“Stop it. I don't want to talk about that. Not now nor ever”_ Sehun laughs again and Jongdae swears he can feel his breath on his neck through his earphones. _God, he misses him._

Sehun's phone rings.

“I gotta leave now, love”

 _“So soon?”_ they have been talking for an hour, but it's not enough time.

“I'm sorry, love. Daddy has work to do” Jongdae blushes.

 _“I hate you”_ Sehun laughs again. It seems like the only time he laughs is when he skypes with his husband and son. _“Why am I married to you, again?”_

“Because you couldn't resist my charms”

_“God, you're so cheesy-”_

“Don't you like it?” Jongdae nods, but he doesn't make any further comment. Sehun sighs. His phone doesn't stop ringing. “Talk to you later?” Jongdae nods again, sighing too.

_“Don't die”_

“I won't” Jongdae knows this is a promise between the two of them. “Love you, babe. Bye bye” before Jongdae answers anything, Sehun ends the video call.

When Sehun finishes his work call, he sees a message from Jongdae.

**Love you too, brat.**

🔥

“Hyung?” it's six in the morning and Jongdae is at his door, with a very sleepy Chanyeol in his arms. The sky is still dark and he can hear the sound of an engine outside his building. “What's going on? Is everything alright?” Jongdae barely nods.

“Nini, can you please take care of Chanyeol again?” Jongin looks seriously disoriented, just wearing his pajama pants and with pillow hair. He must had been asleep when Jongdae called at his door.

“Uhm... Sure, hyung” as sleepy as he is, Jongin still extends his arms to carry Chanyeol who snores softly when he passes to his uncle's arms. Jongdae gets in the flat to leave a backpack on his couch (Jongin guesses it has all of Chanyeol stuff). “Is everything fine?”

“I don't know, Jongin” that certainly wakes up Jongin. “Both me and Junmyeon-hyung received a call. I don't know what's going on, but apparently there are is a fee we need to pay?” Jongin looks at him confused “I don't know Jongin, Sehun and Yifan are at the airport right now. We're going there”

“Do you need me to go with you, hyung?” Jongdae shakes his head.

“No, Nini. Please take care of Yeol, I don't know how long this will take us. I'll be calling you, alright?”

“Ok, hyung. Won't Chanyeol be scared of waking up here?”

“He knows we were coming here. If he asks about me, please tell I'm picking up Sehun at the airport, ok? I'll come back here as soon as I can” Jongin nods, and Jongdae takes this as a sign to leave. Jongin keeps looking through his window when the sound of the engine disappears.

“I told you this would happened, idiot” Jongin mumbles to himself.

🔥

As soon as Jongdae and Junmyeon arrive at the offices in the airport, they hear Sehun and Yifan yelling. Jongdae and Junmyeon stare at each other, ready to face whatever it's inside the room. Junmyeon squeezes Jongdae's hand. _I'm with you._ Jongdae squeezes back. _I'm here too._

They open the door.

“We aren't paying this stupid shit! I'm fucking sure this is illegal, they're humans like us, you assholes, can't you see?!” the only time Jongdae has seen his husband this angry was when some twat called him a girl in college because Jongdae borrowed some of Sehun's pink polos.

“Listen, we adopted them legally, these are our sons, we are not paying the fee. They're humans, not objects” this time, Yifan's deep voice is the one talking. Junmyeon and Jongdae don't understand what's going on. They're talking about humans and properties and... sons, did they say?

Jongdae looks at Sehun, and Sehun must sense it because he looks back at Jongdae, and his expression softens just a bit. Jongdae always had have the ability of calming him down. Sehun moves his eyes to indicate Jongdae to turn around and Jongdae obeys hesitantly, he knows what's his husband is capable of and he's worried they would have to run at some point.

What happens then it's different of what Jongdae expects. On the corner of the office, in two chairs there are two little kids, one of them with tanned skin and the other with milky white skin. Both of them look around Chanyeol's age, and they seemed completely terrified of what's going on.

“Hey, who are you?” the kids look at Jongdae scared. Jongdae isn't sure they're understanding him. “What are your names?” neither of them answer him, but they look at Yifan when he starts swearing in Chinese. Jongdae has an idea. _“What are your names, sweeties?”_ he repeats himself in Chinese and they finally smile.

 _“Zitao”_ the boy with tanned skin answers.

 _“Yixing”_ the other boys says.

 _“Tao and XingXing, what a beautiful names you have boys”_ they smile again _“What are you doing here?”_ they look at each other, confused. Then Jongdae feels his elder brother comes right behind him.

 _“Baba said we were going to be safe here. But the police didn't let us go, I don't know why”_ Yixing says. Zitao seems far too young to understand what is happening. Jongdae doesn't know who Yixing is referring as his dad.

Junmyeon taps his shoulder to catch his attention.

“Hyung?”

“They adopted them” Junmyeon says, looking pale.

“Who adopted who?” Jongdae exclaims, surprised.

“Sehun and Yifan, they adopted them” Junmyeon points at Yixing and Zitao and Jongdae pales. “And apparently, the Chinese government consider people with powers an object, so you should pay for an importation fee, aside from the adoption papers to take them off China”

“...what?”

“If we pay the fee, then are we free to fucking leave now?!” Sehun's voice answers Jongdae.

“Can they be naturalized Korean citizens?” Yifan is still speaking to the immigration officer.

Jongdae stares at his husband and his brother in law arguing for a good minute without understanding a single word, trying to process everything. Yifan and Sehun adopted Chinese kids, with powers apparently, and they brought them back to Korea without telling him and Junmyeon a fucking single thing. Jongdae isn't angry, but he's dizzy. Sehun won't do this kind of things without telling him so this must be product of some extraordinary circumstances.

 _“XingXing, who is your baba?”_ Yixing points at Yifan and Jongdae looks at Zitao. _So, Sehun adopted Zitao._

“What did he said?” Junmyeon asks.

“He said Yifan is his dad” Junmyeon looks absolutely paler now, but he nods.

“Tell me how to tell him he is safe now” Jongdae mumbles in his ear and Junmyeon repeats the words slowly to not mess them up, before Yixing smiles and requests Junmyeon to lift him.

Zitao stares curious at them.

_“Hey, baby. It seems that I'm going to be your new dad...”_

_“Are you baba?”_ Jongdae doesn't say anything to Zitao _“Papa said I was going to meet Baba soon...”_ oh.

 _“I am, Taozi. Let's just wait for papa to solve everything so you can go home to meet your brother, alright?”_ Zitao's eyes change into a deep hollow black when he laughs cheerfully and Jongdae feels dizzy. Around them, the time seems to have stop but Jongdae isn't sure if he's seeing things.

 _“I have a brother!”_ Jongdae isn't sure of how Chanyeol will take the news when they come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... I finally finished this! (well, the first work at least).  
> I hope this explain just a little bit, remember there are two works more in order to explain how Zitao, Yixing and Baekhyun ended up as part of the Kim family.  
> I know, I know. This were supposed to be short chapters, but I swear the words kept coming and coming...  
> I'm not really sure when I'll start to post the next story because my work is a huge mess now and I don't really have time for doing anything else aside from sleep.
> 
> Anyway.  
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> And don't forget to let my know what you think of it~
> 
> Read you soon, guys <3


End file.
